


Gifts

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sibling Bonding, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Qrow knit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

"Raven, what are you doing?" Thirteen years old Qrow asks, looking at his sister.

"Knitting" She says, focused.

"I Thought only old people did that" he says, smirking at the thought of annoying her, but she didn't seemed to care about what he said, he looks at the long red fabric in her hands. "And what are you knitting? A scarf?" he asks, curious.

"Kind of" She replies, making her brother frown "Don't you have a weapon to work on? What was it again?" His eyes start shinning.

"It's a big sword who turns into a scythe" there was a pause "It's also a gun" he says.

Raven stares at her brother and wonder how the hell he was going to put all of that in one thing. She will always prefer the katana.

"Want me to to help you with whatever you're knitting?" He asks. She nods.

They keep doing that the whole afternoon, with the young Qrow talking about his future weapon and his sister warning him to not make any weapon with the yarn. The idea made them both laugh.

Later that day he found a box on his bed, without thinking twice he opened it and saw the vibrant red cape in it, and then he glances at Raven lying in bed.

"You made a cape for me?"

"No. I'm pretty sure it was Santa who send it to you. You were kind of nice this year" she says, without looking at him.

Qrow didn't say anything about how he didn't believe in those things anymore.

He should think about a way to say thanks later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Uncle Qrow, What are you doing?" The four years old Yang asks, sitting at her uncle's side.

"Knitting" He says, it was a good way to distract himself from drinking in front of the kids.

"Because you're old?" She asks. He gasps and stares at her, Yang giggles.

"I'm not old. You dwarf" he says, then pats her head. An idea comes to his head "Hey, Do you wanna help uncle Qrow to make a scarf for you?"

"Yay"

He laughs at her entusiasm.


End file.
